User blog:Willbachbakal/(CCC5) Matilda, the Professional
Matilda, the Professional is a champion made for CCC5, a custom champion competition organized by Lykrast, with each round focusing on a specific feature. In this round, the feature was to have a champion-specific item. As I was aware of the rules way before the start of the competition, this concept is meant to be just for fun, and is not a competing entry. The starting idea with Matilda was to have a champion who could jump you at any moment, no matter where you were. I wanted a champion who could globally instill a sense of dread in the enemy team, and who'd play out like a hired assassin, with the ability to place a bounty on an opponent's head. Matilda's kit is meant to allow her to kill even tanky enemies, but her staggered burst means she needs to rely on her utility and mobility to get her out of trouble as she kills her target. Matilda's kit would make her good as a mid, top, or jungler, but is purely designed for assassination. Abilities Matilda starts each game with a Contract, which occupies one of her item slots (cannot be sold). Additionally, Matilda can purchase Perks for 600 gold each that do not take inventory space but each add , 5% cooldown reduction and a bonus effect to her Contract, for a maximum of and 25% cooldown reduction. |description2= After using an ability, Matilda's next basic attack within 3 seconds deals bonus magic damage equal to 4% , capped at 300 against minions and monsters. }} Matilda throws a dagger that deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits and them for seconds. Matilda's next basic attack within the next 3 seconds against the affected enemy will pull out the dagger, dealing bonus magic damage and refunding the mana cost. Stiletto's mana cost is also refunded if it kills the target. |leveling= |range=925 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Killer's bonus damage is increased against enemies below . |description2= Matilda blinks instantly to the target location. This ability can be cast again at no additional cost within the next 2 seconds. |leveling= |range=300 |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} Matilda slashes in a cone, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits. All enemy projectiles the blade intercepts are nullified. |leveling= |range=425 |cooldown= |cost=30 |costtype=mana }} Matilda gains movement speed when moving towards a visible Marked target within 2000 units. |description2= Matilda channels for 1 second before teleporting directly behind her Marked target's location at the time of cast. While channeling, the target's Mark flashes to indicate her arrival. |leveling= |range=Global |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} }} Item: Contract Contract is Matilda's unique item, assigning her targets to kill on the enemy team. Though I hate randomness, here I think it would work as it doesn't actually affect Matilda's in-combat gameplay, but rather sets her objectives throughout the game. I mainly intended this to work with a jungler Matilda, so that the item could incentivize her to gank a lane she normally wouldn't consider going to. Because this item can only take up a slot in Matilda's main inventory, I want her to also purchase Perks on her Contract, allowing her to progressively give her Contract better stats as well as grant herself unique bonuses. There are a total of five Perks, costing 600 gold each, that add and 5% cooldown reduction to her contract, up to a total of and 25% cooldown reduction for 600 gold (each Perk is gold efficient on stats alone). Additionally, each Perk gives Matilda a unique bonus. Here's the list: * Death Note: Killer-enhanced basic attacks cause the victim to bleed for an additional 2% over 3 seconds. * Open Wounds: Picking up Stiletto's dagger reapplies its slow. * Shadowstep: Matilda can blink one more time during Sudden Death. * Shear: Sever increases the magic damage taken by enemies hit by 10% for 3 seconds. * Surprise!: After teleporting via Seal the Deal, Matilda's next basic attack has 550 range and will cause her to jump to her target. What are your thoughts? What do you think of Contract and its Mark mechanic? Category:Custom champions